Sonic the Hedgehog
I'm Sonic,Sonic The Hedgehog the best of all and villians are not the answer Powers and Stats Tier: 5''' | '''2-C |High 2-C I Low2-B Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Super Strenght, Super Durability, Super Endurance, Super Agility, Energy Projection, Flight, Teleportation, Time Stop, can transform to match his envornment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic, manipulated ice, fire, and plant life), Spin Dash that can rip through steel with ease, Omnilangualism, phasing (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Accelerated Regeneration/healing ability. High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Atom Manipulation, Time Traveling with his speed, aura that cleanses evil, immune to powerful magic, can open dimentional/universal portals, personal barriers, immune to reality warping from a powerful being, Enerjak, immortal as long as the wind is there. Weaknesses: Has a phobia of water, he stated that he can only maintain his Super forms for a short time. Destructive Capacity: Moon level+ (Destroyed 2 moons at finger point), possibly higher (he went through''' a planet with ease by using his speed) | Multi-Un'''iversal (as he could match a weaken Enerjak's power, and destroyed a multidimensional zone) | Multi'verse Level' can also turn anything he touches into what he wants by manipulating atoms. | Higher Range: Thousands Of Kilometers (shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Multiversul Speed: MFTL | At least MFTL (higher than in base) | At least MFTL+ (higher than before) Durability: Possibly Moon Level (survived the Ultimate Annihilator at ground zero, which destroyed and created several multiverses. He was knocked out though.) | l Multi-Universal (as he was easily taking hits from an avater of Enerjak) | Multiversal Level+| Higher Striking Strength: Likely Class XJ (can destroy a moon that is the size of a pl), Universe Class in Super Form (as he dealt and took hits with Master Mogul who was strong enough to break a zone in his hand) | Higher | Unknown Stamina: Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiering, can take large amounts of punishment | Limitless | Unknown, likely Limitless | Limitless Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/ Power Rings/ Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Chaos Control'': With a chaos emerald in hand, Sonic can teleport at least mildly long distances. He can also do it with a fake emerald, but it is less effective. ''- Homing Attack'': Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. ''- Spin Dash'': Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds. ''- Light-Speed Dash'': Follows a trail of rings at light-speed ''- Light-Speed Attack'': After a bit of charging, does a light-speed variant of the homing attack on any nearby enemies doing massive damage. ''- Sonic Boost'': Instantly goes to his top speed, plowing over whatever is in front of him ''- Fire Somersault'': A flaming somersault; only usable with the flame ring. Can be used to break through exceptionally durable objects ''- Bounce Attack'': Curls into a ball in the air, shoots down at the ground and bounces up and down at high speed ''- Blue Tornado'': Spins at high speed in the air, creating a blue tornado. ''- Magic Hands'': With the Magic Hands equipped, captures the enemy in a tiny ball which is then usable as a weapon ''- Sonic Wind'': Summons a blue tornado to where the enemy is. It's unknown how exactly he does it, but it is an analog to Shadow's Chaos Spear ''- Shield Jump/Insta-Shield'': Without a shield, for an instant Sonic is able to create a forcefield out of static electricity. When he has a flame shield, he does the flame dash, a fiery version of the homing attack. With the Bubble Shield, he does the Bounce Attack and can breathe underwater indefinitely. With the lightning shield, he can do a double jump and attract rings to himself. Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic | Hyper Sonic